


Of Bats, Cats, and Little Birds

by Axandrela



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily in Gotham verse, F/M, Gen, Semi omnicient pov, Slow Burn, Temporary Jason Death, This takes place over multiple decades, batfamily fluff, following Selina, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: In this world they're young when they meet, only twelve and thirteen years old. In other worlds, other universes they don't meet till adulthood, until they've already taken up the cowl. But this one they're still so young, that their fates are changed. And as their fates have become more intertwined, so hers also become more intertwined with those of the children that will one day be his (theirs) and act as sidekicks.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Batfamily in Gotham fic I promised based on my headcanon posts on tumblr (tumblr name is PrankPrincess123 and all the headcanons are labled as such and tagged with 'gotham verse', though I have had to severely modify headcanon #4) Enjoy!

In this world they're young when they meet, only twelve and thirteen years old. In other worlds, other universes they don't meet till adulthood, until they've already taken up the cowl. But this one they're still so young, so innocent in comparison (for only newborns and the most sheltered of children are truly innocent in the darkness that is Gotham in their youth) that their fates are changed, not severely, but enough that their fates are intertwined more closely than in other universes. In other worlds their strings cross and tangle but rarely manage to weave together such as they do in this world. They still play their game of chase as in all worlds, but they start so much sooner, that it becomes simply that, a game; and every game must someday be won (they aren't exactly sure who wins though, because he certainly caught her in the end, but she caught him in her trap when they were still children). And as their fates have become more intertwined, so hers also become more intertwined with those of the children that will one day be his (theirs) and act as sidekicks.


	2. Year 6

They're eighteen and nineteen and at a ball, much like the one they went to together six years ago, but this time it's different. They are no longer practically the only ones near their age, and so the crowds are no longer full of older ladies and couples who stare at them while cooing at their adorable childish romance, instead the crowds are riddled with young heiresses looking to catch his eye (looking down at her) and gentlemen enraptured by her beauty that has only grown as she reached maturity. He makes a comment that the crowds will become accustomed to their presence eventually. And she runs.

She doesn't feel ready to see him again for months, but eventually she's back at Wayne Manor standing on the windowsill debating whether or not to go in. After a few moments she opens the window and silently climbs in slowly, it's been a long time, the entire summer and much of fall have passed by now, and she's rightfully hesitant. A giggle from another room pierces her ears as she steps out of Bruce's study and into the hallway. She freezes in her tracks at the offending noise long enough for Alfred to approach.

“I'm sorry Miss Kyle, Master Bruce appears to be a bit preoccupied at the moment. Would you like me to inform him that you've popped in for a visit?”

“No. I'm just leaving Alfred. But please go tell him I stopped by and that he can come find me when he stops being an idiot.” Alfred nods and walks off. As Selina returns to her window she grabs the girl's purse from a table and one of the expensive heirlooms from Bruce's desk. He can have it back after he apologizes.

\--------------------

Winter comes hard and fast that year, made worse by Dr. Freeze deciding to have a little fun, and Selina is cold. In the back of her mind she briefly considers going to the Manor and staying there for the worst of the glacial weather, but that thought is quickly silenced as she remembers the multitude of gossip articles that the newly named ‘Playboy’ has featured in. Instead she heads out into the cold on a mission.

Her feet don't make a sound as she makes her way across the foot of nearly solid snow that covers the rooftops. Usually she would be moving at a full sprint, but the ice makes it a bit tricky to navigate, and she decided three years before that she’s never going to fall from a building more than two stories ever again. Her steps are light and precise as she almost dances, each foot placed carefully on an area that lacks the slickness of ice, yet is firm enough that she won’t fall through. But there is no laughter as she traverses the rooftops.

At fourteen they had chased eachother across rooftops and through alleys, very much playing a game. Their world was the rooftops and their game survival as they ran and jumped with hardly a care in the world. They managed not to get caught at all that day and were both relishing in the feeling of wind rushing through their hair and the sound of each others laughter in their ears. They chased after eachother till they tired then returned back to her hideout to share their treasures of the day.  
This time though she's alone, only her own breath in her ears as she lowers herself onto the street. Only her heart beating in her ears, not the sound of his footsteps as she approaches her destination. It's only her imagination when she see's a flash of black hair and blue eyes in her peripheral vision as she reaches for her target. The woollen coat will be far warmer than her current leather jacket and she gave the coat she stole for last winter to a kid who needed it far more than her last week, but it will be a bit difficult to nick in the daytime.

“You usually wait till nighttime to come to such public places.” She whips around at the words, only to meet the very same blue eyes that have been haunting her for months.

“Don't act as if you care if I get caught. Besides shouldn't you be focusing on your latest girl of the week?” Bruce’s eyes track her as she turns and storms off, more frustrated by him than by her lack of treasure from her outing. The next morning she wakes to find both that coat and an expensive fur one (worn in to the perfect point of softness, and with a hint of old perfume mixed in with the fur smell. She knows where he got it without information.) on the end of her bed with a new dress and a note scrawled on the brochure of an upcoming opera. ‘Let me make it up to you. Ps- Can you please give me back my amphora?’

She does as requested leaving her own note. ‘I'm pretty sure it's a vase.’

\-------------------

The fur coat is somehow even warmer than it looks as Selina walks from her building to the waiting car, only her face cold as the wind nips at her bare cheeks and nose. Bruce opens the door for her and she rolls her eyes at his romanticism, though her cheeks suddenly aren't as cold and she thanks the freezing air for making it so her face can't possibly go more red than it already is.

Their evening goes as planned for the first few hours as they sit watching the opera, their hands having somehow become intertwined over the course of the show. But, of course their home is Gotham, and as such chaos is bound to happen. A villain shows up. Shots are fired. Something explodes. And they end up on the rooftops running from a psycho. Sometimes hand in hand, and others playing a game of tag, their laughter bubbling out across the empty expanse of night.

Their pursuer doesn't know the city like they do, this is their city- their kingdom. And these rooftops are their playground. Soon their pursuer falls out of sight, but they don’t stop running. They are too caught in the thrill, in the chase, to pause for even a moment. They are beings of adrenaline, not of society, and the world that surrounds them has no hold on their spirits.

At some point Bruce catches her- she lets him despite all her instincts saying to keep running- and suddenly they're kissing. Not like all the brief and singular kisses they've shared in the past few years, but lingering and repeated. She allows herself to get lost in the moment. To forget that they have a villain on their trail- no matter how lost he seems to be. To forget that he's the prince of Gotham, and she's a street thief. Because up here it doesn't matter, so for a moment she allows herself to forget everything and just allow them to be.

They break apart for air and she smirks at him before running. He stands there seemingly dazed for a few moments before coming to his senses. “Selina!! Give it back!!”

She laughs and spins his tie around her finger. “Gonna have to catch me first!!”


	3. Year 7

She knows she doesn't need to steal, knows that she can go to Wayne Manor for anything from food to jewellery and it will be hers in seconds. But that's part of why she does this. Because she can't stand being coddled by Bruce no matter how much she lo-cares for him. She can't stand being given a necklace just because she looked at it for a minute in the mall. She can't stand going out to fancy restaurants randomly when burgers at a cheap diner would have been more than enough.

She feels like a charity case when this happens. Feels as though he pities her and is trying to give her everything she doesn't already have. Like he's trying to devalue what has worked for by one-upping her. And she knows it's not intentional on his part, but it still hurts her.

She's not sure what this fight was about, but she needs to get away. To do something for herself. So she runs, the rooftops silently falling away beneath her feet. She doesn't pay attention to her surroundings as she nears the edge of a building. Her arm swings on instinct as the whip Tabitha gave her a few years ago wraps around a nearby telephone pole. She uses her momentum and the whip to swing herself to another rooftop, just out of leaping range.

Her landing is stumbled and shocked as she pulls her whip free of the pole. “I have got to learn how to do that again!”

\--------------------

It wasn't that Selina was innocent in this situation. The robbery was completely her doing, and she was very proud of herself for leaving no evidence and selling the jewel without implicating herself in any way. But Jim Gordon knew her too well. And so any unsolvable thefts, were instantly presumed to be her. Usually he was right, but her guilt had nothing to do with her current predicament.

She sits in the interrogation room and ignores the pair of detectives that are questioning her. Instead her attention is elsewhere as she puzzles on the presence of a baby in the room. The tiny girl is beyond cute. Exceedingly adorable as her round baby cheeks and blue-green eyes are framed by red curls. But Selina can't quite figure out why she's there.

The tiny girl meets the young woman's eyes and breaks out in a smile. She responds by making faces at the baby sitting across the table from her. The little girl laughs as Selina sticks her tongue out and goes cross-eyed. Gordon turns to Bullock with eyes wide and full of exasperation. The older man simply sits there laughing softly as the scene before him grows further and further from the interrogation it is intended to be.

“Selina, stop making faces at my daughter. This is an interrogation.”

Despite the cop's words, her focus remains locked on the baby “Can I babysit her? She's cute.”

“No. Now answer my question.”

“If I admit to the robbery can I babysit her?” Gordon’s hand goes to his head as he tries to relieve his oncoming headache.

“No, if you admit you will go to jail. Though for less time than if we catch you otherwise.”

“Then I 100% was nowhere near the scene of the crime.” Selina’s smile is bright and genuine but her eyes sparkle with mirth.

“Are you sure?”

“Can I at least hold her?”

Bullock bursts into full blown laughter and doesn't even try to hide it.

\--------------------

Her jobs become more and more difficult, more frequent and more expensive. Jobs that begin to draw the attention of cops other than Gordon and Bullock. When Bruce chases her it isn't as playful, and more and more often it's becoming less of a game and more the thief and vigilante that they are.

There are still nights where her heist isn't for a job, where it remains a game, where laughter escapes them both as they race through the shadows. Nights where the adrenaline of a chase is all either of them cares to gain. Where a chase is all they hope to accomplish.

But they are less frequent, and a distance between emerges, much akin to how they were in the earlier years of knowing eachother. Their existence is one, but their paths seem to be diverging yet again, running parallel courses rather than in unison. She kind of misses the simplicity of this same time last year, and even only months ago, but it seems inevitable.

She shakes such thoughts from her mind and turns to her new employer. “What day do you need the job done by?”


	4. Year 8

She should be in jail. If anyone else had caught her she would be. For a long time. She would be locked away for years. And she almost thinks it would be less painful to spend years in jail than to have to see his face when he caught her. The mixture of disappointment and heartbreak in his face cuts her. She knows she messed up. She knows that even Gordon wouldn't have been able to lighten the consequences had he been the one to catch her. But she would rather that than this.

Agreeing to this job had been a mistake in the first place. The item too high profile and Wayne R&D lab too secure. She knew she wasn't that good yet. Nor did she know if she wanted to be. She certainly did not want to be stealing this kind of tech for people she didn't trust. Yet the employer knew how to play with her pride. And so she had folded.

She should have gotten out of there when she had the chance, when she still didn't have the item in question, yet the alarms were blaring. But she didn't. She should have dropped it and ran when she heard the sirens wailing. But she didn't. She should have left it locked up, or better yet ignored the employer all together. But she didn't. Instead she took it and ran. Ran until he caught her and took it back to where it belongs.

As he disappears she falls to the rooftop. “I'm sorry.”

\--------------------

She tries for months to find him. To plead forgiveness. To explain the situation. To tell him that she knows what she did was horrible. But he's avoiding her. His presence on the rooftops is darker than usual and he stays far from her. And she can't bring herself to go to the manor, if anything that would only make the situation worse.

The few times she finds him out at night she tries to apologize but he shrugs her off, dashing off into the night. She tries to give chase the first few times, but eventually gives up. If he isn't ready to forgive her she won't chase him anymore. She doesn't feel she deserves his forgiveness anyway. Eventually she stops searching him out at night even, as finding him becomes more and more impossible.

The only place she can find him is the tabloids, and that isn't really him. He's not the sparkling socialite getting drunk from too many glasses of wine at a gala. He's not the playboy flirting with every girl he meets. She knows him better than this facade he puts on when he doesn't have his mask on. And it hurts to see him acting this way almost as much as her own guilt hurts her.

Several unsent notes of apology fill her apartment. ‘Please let me explain.’

\--------------------

It's been nearly a year since they last had an actual conversation when the city begins to burn again. With an almost successful attempt specifically on his life. And she can't help but appear on his window sill. He may not forgive her, and his facade may still run rampant, but she needs to see him. She needs to see that he's still alive.

Not just see him. She needs to hear his voice. Hear him assure her that he's alright. She needs to feel his arms around her as he wipes away tears of worry and apology. To feel his heartbeat against her hand to know for sure that he is safe. She needs proof, because after all that has happened this year, she's not sure that just seeing him will be enough.

But if seeing him through the window is all she can get, she will take what she can. And she drinks in the sight of him in front of her sitting at his desk doing some sort of paperwork. Breathes a sigh of relief at simply seeing the movements of his chest. And nearly falls off the ledge as he opens the window and pulls her inside.

“I'm so sorry...” the rest of her sentence is cut off by his lips.


	5. Year 9

Despite the honesty and desperation of their reunion, things are still off balance between them for months to come. She has lost his trust and he doesn't seem eager to offer it again. She doesn't think she deserves it. He seems almost worried whenever she leaves his side, and she is terrified that if she leaves for too long he won't let her back.

It's an awkward and new situation, this lack of transparency between them. Almost as though they only know how to tango but are suddenly being thrown into a foxtrot. Their actions aren't quite in sync anymore and they are unsure of what the other will do next. But she is trying to learn this new dance of theirs, knowing that even though they are thrown off by a new rhythm and tone, she's never going to find another partner who’s movements match hers so perfectly.

So they make it work, they find their rhythm again and soon they aren't quite back to normal, but it doesn't seem too far off in the future that they will be. She still runs when she feels trapped or afraid of staying, but he seems to expect it now and she is less wary of returning.

She's half asleep on the couch using his chest as a pillow when she hears Alfred come into the room. “Oh, good. They're back.” Not yet she thinks, but soon.

\--------------------

She can tell he's trying to find a middle ground with her, find a place in society where neither feels out of place, but his attempts are awful. The movies were fun, and it was a nice change from the galas and operas that he typically invited her to. But normal dates weren't really them. They were full of awkwardness, as though they were just getting to know eachother, rather than having known eachother since childhood.

The walk in the park was an equally terrible idea, as their legs yearned for a faster pace, their feet for a harder surface beneath their feet than the grass. Their bodies aching for faster heartbeats, for adrenaline to course through their veins. It was more them, than the stillness of sitting in the theatre, but it still wasn't.

They were still trapped by society and their history at every turn. There was nowhere in the city that they could escape, nowhere that they could truly be them as they dodged paparazzi, criminals and old acquaintances alike.

Eventually they found themselves in a secluded diner, not quite in the Narrows but far from the heart of society. Bruce poked the food in front of him sceptically and Selina couldn't help but laugh. “Are you certain that this is edible?”

\--------------------

It takes a few months, but then they're back. Fully and truly back in sync and returning to their old familiar game of chase, their dance on the rooftops. The adrenalin surging through them, spiking at every leap, at the thrill of flying and the fear of falling. Hearts pounding in their chests as ghostly laughter follows them through the darkness.

Her legs are aching from the strain of how long they've been running, but she couldn't care less as the world faded from their minds hours before. And it's simply them and their game, no outside factors or influences, just the simplicity of their dance. The dance of the prince of society and the princess of the streets.

As he wraps his arms around her snatching back whatever trinket it was she grabbed that evening, she relaxes completely in his grip. Yes, this is their kingdom and they are back where they belong. Back to their dance on the battlements, above the city.

“Caught you.” And for the first time she contemplates letting him catch her permanently, even as she slips out of his grip and runs again.


	6. Year 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I thought I had posted all the chapters I had finished writing, and was waiting for inspiration to write more before I could post again. But then a comment appeared today, and made me realize that i have another 9 chapters ready to post! I could have sworn I posted them though!

This situation is new. They've been together before, but never with this degree of certainty. It's odd and a bit unsettling to her. She still runs, but finds herself coming back without hesitation. His presence in her life isn't as overwhelming and stifling as it once was. She's almost comfortable with were they are. And that fact in and of itself is uncomfortable. There is no disappearing acts or giving eachother the silent treatment for weeks on end. Instead there are dinners at the manor, evenings on the town, and nights on the rooftops.

  
She has also been drawn into high society by him, as whispers of Cinderella and Prince Charming follow them around. Selina finds those whispers rather humorous as she muses on the thought. There wasn't evil step-mother and sisters, nor was there a fairy godmother, instead there were crime boss mentors and a boy who said she could be better than that, regardless of if she listened or not.

  
It's almost a routine, a state of normalcy, but she refuses to think of it as such. She doesn't do routine or mundane in any way, she doesn't know how and never has. But despite the day to day certainty, it is far from mundane.

  
“Race you to the top of WE!”

  
“Selina!”

  
\--------------------

  
When he asked her to attend a family reunion with him she really debated running right then and there. Now as she sits surrounded by his gossiping aunts, prying into her life she really wishes she had. She almost gasps in relief when one of Bruce's few younger cousins excuses her from conversation and pulls her away.

  
The younger girl is still a child by society's standards, though barely. But looking in the red head's eyes she see's a familiar haunted hardness that she saw in her own reflection and in Bruce's eyes at her age. She smiles at the discovery of a kindred spirit in an unexpected place and follows the teenager away from the twittering ladies, thanking her for the save.

  
They haven't gotten far when a rather tiny blonde child barrels into the other girl's legs and is promptly lifted up and spun around. Selina almost laughs at the ease in which the girl shifts from a socialite to a big cousin playing with a child. She's actually kind of surprised by the presence of the little girl as she hadn't seen any children earlier, and knows that Bruce doesn't have many cousins.

  
“You looked like you needed the help, those aunts are vultures. Now, go find your loverboy, while I deal with this little monkey.” Selina allows the laugh to escape her throat this time as she nods her gratitude again and heads off to find Bruce. As she leaves she hears the red head ask the toddler “Betty, want to go find an aunt for you to charm into giving us candy?” and thinks maybe this won't be so bad.

  
\--------------------

  
After going to a family reunion with him, she doesn't think there's anything that could scare her off again. But of course she is proven wrong several weeks later when he asks her to move in to the manor, permanently, with him. And so she runs, as far and as fast as she can. Because meeting his family was a big step that she barely feels she survived, but this is too much too fast.

  
She avoids him for the first time in over a year, staying at Ivy's place rather than her own. She even avoids the rooftops, despite missing the thrill of him chasing her. She hasn't felt this stifled in months, had almost forgotten her fear of letting people in and getting close. And yet, as though hit by Fear Gas, these emotions are suddenly all she can feel.

  
Its several weeks before she feels ready to see him again, when she shows up at the manor via her usual window. He is sitting asleep at his desk and doesn't wake with her arrival. She sits there, watching him for a moment before waking him. Despite her fears she missed this, missed him.

  
A short time later they are sitting curled together on the couch. “I'm just not ready for that. Not yet.”

  
He presses a kiss to her temple and whispers in her ear “It's alright, I don't think I am either.”


	7. Year 11

She's hesitant to accept his request to go to the circus, especially this one. She doesn't understand his insistence with all that's happened involving circuses in the past. Especially since it's the same circus that came years ago with a teenaged psychopath. But he wants to go, excited about the trapeze artists and the first performance of their newest addition. And if he thinks it will be fine, she's coming along so that he doesn't die when proven wrong.

Turns out she's the one who's mistaken, as the night passes without so much as a fist fight. It seems as though all the crime bosses and psychos have taken the night off as they walk hand in hand through the fairgrounds. The closest to fear either of them experienced that night is during the trapeze act as a tiny child swings out and ‘slips’ from his hold. The crowd gasps in fear as the little boy falls through the air for a moment, only to be caught just before panic hits and join the act. After near heart attacks the crowd watches in amazement as the little boy flips and spins and flies with the same practiced grace as the adults around him. The little boy simply grins at the audience as he glides through the air as though flying.

Once the show is done Bruce drags Selina with him to talk to the acrobats. As he praises the adults on their techniques she crouches down so she is eye level with the five year old. “I'll buy you a bag of cotton candy if you teach me the trick you finished with.”

The child's bright blue eyes light up as he grabs her hand. “Deal!” and he leads her back to the big top and up onto the trapeze.

\--------------------

Despite her running last fall it isn't long before society is gossiping, twittering about the possibility of an engagement soon. After that debacle she is very surprised at her lack of reaction to the gossip and questioning that follow her, even in the lower city among the crime bosses and mentally unstable villains. But despite all the talk, she doesn't run this time, she knows that she and Bruce have an understanding.

At galas and other society events, she laughs off the questions and rumours with a learned charm, directing the conversations elsewhere with practiced ease. After these events her face tends to hurt from the fake smile plastered to her face. When she tells Bruce, he always laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek, a picture of which will probably end up in the gossip columns in the morning.

The underworld of Gotham is different. Here as opposed to excited and jealous whispers, it's mockery of going soft and mumblings of ‘marrying the bank'. Sometimes she has to fight to prove that no, dating a billionaire hasn't and never will make her loose her touch.

When Gordon confronts her about it, having heard the rumours, she simply laughs. “He hasn't caught me yet.”

\--------------------

Their game has become such a routine by now that she is kind of shocked when he doesn't come after her. Presuming though that there was an actual threat he had to deal with, she doesn't think anything of it. The next time though she starts to worry, and the third time she pops over to the manor after.

But he isn't there. Alfred is and says he left a week ago and didn't disclose a destination or date of return. She leaves confused and hurt, but hoping that he'll come back soon. Hoping that it's just a spur of the moment vacation that he forgot to tell her about.

As the year draws to an end her hopes begin to die and her heartbreak grows. Its as though she has been hit by fear gas, sitting in silent terror, as all her fears regarding letting someone in come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Following is my timeline of important events and how I'm lableing years (though mentaly I was sort of imagining year 0 as 1988)
> 
> Year -13  
> March 14: Selina Kyle is born
> 
> Year -12  
> February 19: Bruce Wayne is born
> 
> Year -6  
> March 21: Kate Kane is born
> 
> Year 0  
> September 22: Thomas and Martha Wayne killed. Season 1 begins
> 
> Year 1  
> May 4: Season 1 ends  
> September 21: Season 2 begins
> 
> Year 2  
> May 23: Season 2 ends  
> September 19: Season 3 begins
> 
> Year 3  
> June 5: Season 3 ends  
> September 21: Season 4 begins
> 
> Year 5  
> September 23: Barbara Gordon is born  
> November 11: Dick Grayson is born
> 
> Year 6  
> April 6: Bette Kane is born  
> Late May: Jim Gordon gets full custody of baby Barbara Gordon
> 
> Year 8  
> August 16: Jason Todd is born
> 
> Year 11  
> January 26: Cassandra Cain is born  
> August: Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham
> 
> Year 12  
> July 19: Tim Drake is born  
> August 11: Stephanie Brown is born
> 
> Year 14  
> October: Unknown cat-burglar labled as Catwoman
> 
> Year 16  
> December: Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham. Batman appears
> 
> Year 17  
> July 15: Flying Graysons fall  
> July 17: Damian Wayne is born. Dick Grayson placed in care of Bruce Wayne.  
> Late July: Robin appears  
> August: Dick Grayson adopted by Bruce Wayne
> 
> Year 18  
> October: Batwoman and Bat-Girl appear  
> November: Bat-Girl vanishes
> 
> Year 19  
> June: Batgirl appears
> 
> Year 21  
> May: Robin takes mantle of Nightwing  
> June: Jason Todd adopted by Bruce Wayne. Second Robin appears  
> September: Tim Drake begins following the Bats
> 
> Year 22  
> July: Bat-Girl re-emerges as Flamebird
> 
> Year 23  
> April 27: Jason Todd killed. Second Robin vanishes.  
> May: Third Robin appears
> 
> Year 24  
> May: Barbara Gordon shot by Joker. Batgirl vanishes
> 
> Year 25  
> January: Batgirl re-emerges as Oracle  
> October: Jack Drake dies. Tim Drake adopted by Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd revived by Lazarus pit. Second Robin re-emerges as Red Hood
> 
> Year 26  
> April: Cassandra Cain arrives in Gotham  
> May: Second Batgirl appears  
> June: Cassandra Cain adopted by Bruce Wayne  
> August: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are married  
> November: Spoiler appears
> 
> Year 27  
> June: Third Robin takes mantle of Red Robin. Spoiler takes mantle of Robin  
> August: Damian Wayne arrives in Gotham. Second Batgirl takes mantle of BlackBat. Fourth Robin takes mantle of Batgirl. Fifth Robin appears.  
> September 7: Helena Wayne-Kyle is born
> 
> More is likely to be added to the timeline, but there are some scenes at later points in time that may be added as sequel one-shots instead.


End file.
